hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Summer Cyclone Season
The 2016 Summer Cyclone Season '''was the first documented season of Summer Cyclones. The season will run from April 15 to October 15, any storms that form during that timeframe will be apart of this season. The season got off to an early start with Summer Storm Archie forming on March 23 and becoming a weak tropical storm. Activity was limited until May 31 when Brooke formed. Activity became very limited up until Late June early July when Carolyn formed and packed 140 mph winds and a few days later Four-SC formed. The depression would struggle and dissipate a couple days later. On July 11 Summer Storm Donald would form and would start to rapidly strengthen. Summer Cyclone Discussion '''Summer Storm Lance ...LANCE WEAKENS MORE...' CURRENT INTENSITY: 50 MPH, 988 mb Summer Storm Lance continues to weaken as it moves into less favorable conditions. Lance should continue to weaken and become post-tropical in a few days. Currently we don't expect regeneration after Lance becomes post-tropical. 9/14 10 PM: 45 MPH 9/15 10 PM: 40 MPH 9/16 10 PM: 35 MPH 9/17 10 PM: 35 MPH (POST-TROPICAL) FORMATION ALERT Invest 96SC Invest 96SC has formed and started to move at about 5-7 mph to the west. Models take this system to a strong summer storm, and some take it to a summer cyclone. Right now we expect this system to move slowly into warmer waters and potentially become a summer cyclone. Chance of Formation 2 Days: Low 30% Chance of Formation 5 Days: Medium 50% Next Complete Advisory: 10 PM Forecaster Collin' Season Summary Preseason Forecasts Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:31/10/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:CD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Summer_Depression_=_<39_mph id:CS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Summer_Storm_=_40-74_mph id:CY value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Summer_Cyclone=_75-114_mph id:SU value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Super_Summer_Cyclone=_115-200_mph id:EX value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Extreme_Summer_Cyclone_=≥200_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/03/2016 till:27/03/2016 color:CS text:Archie (SS) from:31/05/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:CS text:Brooke (SS) from:28/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:SU text:Carolyn (SSC) from:02/07/2016 till:04/07/2016 color:CD text:Four-SC (SD) from:11/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:CY text:Donald (SC) from:18/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:SU text:Emilio (SSC) from:22/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:CS text:Flynn (SS) from:08/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:CY text:Georges (SC) from:11/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:CY text:Henry (SC) barset:break from:19/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:CS text:Ivan (SS) from:26/08/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:SU text:James (SSC) from:31/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:CS text:Kirk (SS) from:06/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:CY text:Lance (SC) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Collin D Non-Tropical Cyclones Scale") Storms 'Summer Storm Archie' On March 21, the CDMC started to monitor a spot of possible cyclonic development. The area would get more organized and be named Summer Depression One-SC on March 23 at 10 PM. One-SC would struggle to intensify but would be named Archie. After being named it struggled for numerous days before weakening and dissipating on March 27. Archie also formed almost a month before the official start date of the summer cyclone season. Summer Storm Brooke Super Summer Cyclone Carolyn Summer Depression Four-SC Summer Cyclone Donald Super Summer Cyclone Emilio Summer Storm Flynn Summer Cyclone Georges Summer Cyclone Henry Summer Storm Ivan Super Summer Cyclone James Summer Storm Kirk Summer Cyclone Lance Naming Lists The Naming Lists are made by the CDMC, and were released on March 18. Category:Summer Cyclones Category:SnaggyFTW Category:CycloneSnaggy-123 Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Ongoing Hurricane Seasons Category:Currently Active seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Seasons Made by SnaggyFTW Category:Current seasons